In the field of communications technologies, a spectrum resource is an important resource for a wireless communications system. During deployment by using an existing access technology, a corresponding frequency needs to be determined first. During deployment of a network by using an access technology, different frequencies are selected for an existing Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) and a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, so as to perform data transmission by using a spectrum resource. During data transmission of an existing system, a case of a shortage of spectrum resources that is caused by excessively heavy load of the system or a waste of spectrum resources that is caused by excessively light load of the system usually occurs, which easily results in unbalanced use of spectrum resources.